1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inkjet conveying belt and an inkjet recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in an inkjet recording apparatus, an image is formed on a recording medium by discharging ink fluid while moving the inkjet head in a primary scanning direction, and when the movement of the inkjet head for one line is completed, the recording medium is conveyed by a predetermined distance in a secondary scanning direction, and the inkjet head is moved in the primary scanning direction again. Since the recording medium has to be conveyed accurately by a predetermined distance, the conveying belt is charged, and the recording medium is conveyed by adsorbing the recording medium on the surface of the conveying belt as a result of static electricity.